


Мой Король, все для тебя

by Rubin_Red



Series: Драбблы [3]
Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red





	Мой Король, все для тебя

Крис каждый раз переступает порог тронного зала с затаенным страхом. Нет, он не боится приговора, что так часто слетает с прекрасных уст. От своего Короля он готов принять любую смерть. Но все его существо съедает страх, что однажды он станет ненужным. Хуже наказания и быть не может. Зачем ему жизнь, которую некому посвятить? Которая станет пуста и бессмысленна без присутствия в ней его Короля и Бога?  
– Подойди, мой дорогой Охотник, – голос усиливается эхом, отражаясь от стен огромного зала.  
Крис опускается на одно колено у трона, склоняет голову в ожидании.  
– Приказывай, мой Король.  
– Принеси мне ее сердце.  
Охотник осторожно вскидывает взгляд. Король злится. Он уже давно пытается схватить Принцессу, и теперь настала очередь верного слуги исполнить заветное желание своего правителя.  
– Ты сделаешь это для меня? – Король чуть наклоняется вперед, протягивает руку. Крис приподнимается, тянется и нежно целует ладонь. Такая возможность выпадает крайне редко. Коснуться губами обнаженной кожи запястья для Криса наилучшая награда, а о большем он и мечтать не смеет.  
– Только прикажи, мой Король, и я все сделаю для тебя.  
Крис медлит, не отпускает узкую ладонь, пытаясь продлить это мгновение хотя бы немного. Этого мало, но в то же время и так много.  
– Выполняй, – Король раздраженно выдергивает руку, чуть зацепив кожу металлическими когтями, под которыми скрываются кончики его пальцев. Однажды Крису досталась длинная и глубокая царапина на щеке от этих наконечников. Теперь там шрам – красивая ровная линия. Крис иногда касается ее, каждый раз возвращаясь мыслями в тот день, когда эта метка легла на его лицо.  
Крис низко склоняется и покидает тронный зал. У высоких дверей стоит неизменная бесстрастная стража, которая тут же распахивает створки. За порогом Крис замирает и, не удержавшись, оглядывается. Король смотрит прямо на него, пристально, внимательно. Крис склоняет голову и не уходит, пока двери не закрываются полностью.

Крис находит ее довольно быстро. Принцесса прячется в близлежащем лесу с огромными деревьями, что тянут в серое небо свои черные тонкие ветви. Девушка попала в ловушку, спеленавшую ее по ногам и рукам. У нее перепуганный и заплаканный вид, изодранная одежда, разметавшиеся черные волосы, так прекрасно контрастирующие с белоснежной гладкой кожей. Она красива, молодая и некогда гордая наследница трона.  
– Ты убьешь меня? – всхлипывая, спрашивает она и дергается в своих путах, будто может сбежать.  
– Да, – просто отвечает Крис.  
– Пожалуйста, не делай этого, – молит она со слезами в прекрасных глазах. – Я ничего плохого не сделала, я лишь хочу жить, хочу свободы. Прошу тебя!  
Крис опускается рядом на колени, отводит с ее лица прядь волос. А ведь и вправду, нет ее вины ни в чем. Невинная Принцесса, смерти которой желает Король.  
– Прости, – говорит Крис и заносит охотничий нож.  
– Нет, прошу те…  
Нож входит в ее грудь быстро, пресекая на полуслове. Ее глаза все еще неверяще распахнуты, а с губ готовы сорваться новые слова мольбы, но вместо этого лишь толчками выходит кровь.  
– Прости, – снова говорит Крис и прикрывает ей глаза.  
Когда он вырезает сердце, она еще отрывисто дышит, но когда комок плоти покидает ее грудь, последний вздох, слабый и едва ощутимый срывается с губ, блестящих от алого сока. Крис бросает последний взгляд на Принцессу. Он не испытывает угрызений совести, лишь легкая жалость чуть теснит грудь. Но радость выполненного долга перед Королем перекрывает другие эмоции и Охотник спешит преподнести ему свою добычу.

Король в нетерпении мерит шагами свои покои, когда Крис входит, протягивая то, чего тот так жаждал.  
– Ты принес, – глаза Короля вспыхивают радостью, губы искажаются в улыбке, прекрасней которой Крис никогда не видел.  
– Любой приказ моего Короля – закон.  
– Мой Охотник, – ласково говорит он. – Ступай за мной.  
Они приходят в огромное помещение с зеркальными стенами. В полу углубление, словно водная гладь, но, присмотревшись, Крис понимает, что это такое же зеркало. Он никогда здесь не был, это святая святых покоев Короля.  
Сам же Король подходит к серебристой поверхности, оглядывается на Криса, в ладони которого все еще зажато сердце Принцессы. Оно пульсирует, словно живое, роняет на серебристый пол алые слезы.  
– Подойди, – говорит Король и сбрасывает свою мантию, отороченную черными, как ночь, перьями, словно ангел сбрасывает свои крылья. Крис подходит, не в силах отвести взгляда от обнаженной плоти. Если бы ему позволили, то он упал бы на пол к ногам своего Короля, потому смотреть на него нет сил. Он бы целовал его ноги, эти прекрасные стройные ноги. Он бы все тело покрыл поцелуями. Крис бы изгнал из глаз Короля тоску, что так часто появляется в них последнее время.  
– Можешь смотреть, мой Охотник, я тебе разрешаю.  
Крис и рад бы ответить, но слова не даются, комком застревая в горле. Поэтому он просто опускается на колени и протягивает сердце. Король берет его двумя ладонями, аккуратно, словно тонкое стекло, которое может треснуть от неосторожного прикосновения. А затем он входит в центр зеркала, которое тут же идет рябью, ползет спиралями по ногам, вверх, опутывает бедра, выше и выше, пока не доходит до самой шеи. Вся фигура Короля поглощается, окутывается жидким серебром, словно плющом. Крис подскакивает, готовый в любой момент защитить. Но его приковывает на месте взгляд, словно брошенный кинжал, попавший в цель, не дает даже дернуться.  
Крис застывает на месте с волнением глядя на таинство, к которому его допустили. Серебро доходит до сердца, зажатого в ладони Короля, касается и отступает. Падающие капли крови скользят по поверхности жидкого зеркала, собираясь в неведомый узор. Зеркальные стены начинают подрагивать, словно вот-вот разлетятся на кусочки.  
Король прижимает пульсирующий комок к своим губам, слизывает выступившую росу, а потом бросает сердце в очередной завиток узора. И едва Крис пытается разглядеть, что же там изображено, как чувствует ладонь на своем плече.  
– Тебе нельзя больше смотреть, – говорит Король. И Крис послушно закрывает глаза. Он не видит, что происходит вокруг, может лишь чувствовать как нарастает напряжение, но в этот момент происходит нечто гораздо более удивительное. Его рта касаются губы. Крис сначала застывает, не в силах поверить, а потом начинает отвечать, чувствуя вкус чужой крови. Жесткое давление губ, горячий язык и блаженство, разливающееся огнем по венам. Ладони Короля на его затылке, притягивают, не отпускают. Да разве Крис мог даже помыслить о том, чтобы отстраниться? О поцелуе Короля он и мечтать не смел, разве что во снах, воспоминания о которых прятал подальше при пробуждении.  
– Мой Охотник, – говорит Король, прервав поцелуй. – На что ты готов ради меня?  
– На все, – не раздумывая отвечает Крис. И губы тут же возвращаются, целуют, напористо и грубо. Крис чувствует как начинает сгущаться напряжение вокруг, как наступает тьма. Даже если его ожидает смерть, он готов. Ради своего Короля.


End file.
